The Curse of the Pomegranate
by Myikaela
Summary: This is my version of Hades and Persephone's story. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The story of Hades and Persephone

It was such a beautiful morning. The nymphs were playing, the sun was shining and the earth waited lazy for the touch of the wind. Mount Olympus was magnificent as always, full of statues of gods and goddesses who stayed unmoved waiting to tell mortals stories of their brave deeds. But in a corner there was a different statue, a statute that couldn't represent courage or anything like it at least. It was a statue representing the abduction of a goddess. Indeed that it was because at the base of that statue there was a carved inscription: The abduction of Persephone, goddess of spring, daughter of Demeter. A kidnap? Hmmmm…..and what would be the reason? And the purpose? Well my dear readers the story actually begins long ago in a time and a place where love was as unexpected as it is today.

Chapter one: Spring's curiosity

'Persephone! Persephone! Where are you? Come on you promised you will play with me today and a goddess always keeps her promises!'

"I am coming. I just need to find my necklace. The one that nymphs gave me."

"Why are you searching it? After all it is just a necklace…"

"Don't say that! When I was born nymphs made this necklace in order to light my way no matter where I would be and so I will always wear it."

"Ok just hurry. Please!"

At that time Persephone was only ten years old, of course according to human years. She would spend all of her time playing with Hermes and with the nymphs, because her mother wouldn't allow anybody else to stay with her precious baby. But this never bothered Persephone. She was always happy having them around although she sometimes felt the need to discover new places. Because of this wish she was always in trouble. Once she heard the mortals were holding a party not far away from the place she lived and she decided to sneak out pretending she was a human too. She tried their food, their dances and also she found out what mortals thought about certain gods. That stories made her laugh because mortals were honest and most of the things were true in a funny way. But the fun ended fast as her mother started searching for her. She hurried up home but it was too late. Demeter found her, and to be honest she wasn't very happy.

"Why would you do something like that?! What have I told you about this? This time you will be punished!"

Luckily Artemis was around and she heard what happened.

"Come on Demi. Don't be so mean. She only wanted to see the way mortals live. Look if you want to punish her I have an idea! Why don't you let her stay with me for a while. In this way I can teach her how to defend herself and how to use her power. What do you say?"

"Fine….I agree. At least I know she will be safe"

Of course this wasn't really a punishment because she learnt from Artemis how to sneak out easier, how to heal and to fight. A spring "warrior" that's the way Hermes called her, and that because she liked to do a lot of heroic deeds in order to help mortals. Once she saved a whole village from the attack of a beast using her intelligence and power. For such a tiny girl she was very strong and independent although her mother tried to hide that from mortals and gods.

But the time passed and Persephone became a beautiful strong goddess. According to human years she was supposed to be 18 years old, and because of that Hermes, Artemis and the nymphs were holding a small party celebrating her birthday.

"Happy birthday! I guess now you will be able to come with me and visit Olympus!" said Hermes

"I don't think so. My mother believes I am a fragile girl who shouldn't go out in the "big bad world". Stupid! I can take care of myself and I've proven that many times"

"Come on don't bother her! It's her birthday!" said one of the nymphs called Marmia.

"I am not bothering her! I just thought it might be a good ide-" Hermes couldn't finish the sentence because Demeter somehow appeared from nowhere.

"A GOOD IDEA? No way! My daughter is not going in that horrible place full of gods who are just waiting for such a beautiful maiden in order to-"

"Hmpf." Artemis interrupted.

"In order to…to talk to her, that's it talk to her!" Demeter said somehow ashamed.

"Talk to me? Really mother?! You are afraid they will talk? Well then I suppose the parties you attended where pretty quiet."

"Please respect your mother Persephone! You know what I meant!"

"Of course I know, but I also think you should trust me."

"What a great idea indeed" Artemis said.

"What idea?" Hermes asked.

"What if Persephone's gift from you Demeter would be to let her visit Olympus?"

"No. No way."

"Come on mother, please!"

"Yeah it would be great. Also because in this period Gods celebrate Zeus birthday too. Everyone will be there! It's a great idea!" Hermes said.

Without having anything else to say Demeter accepted and the next day they all packed their stuff and headed to Mount Olympus. Persephone was very happy because she could finally meet all the other gods and goddesses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New people

Everything was so different on Mount Olympus. You could see no mortal and everyone and everything was elegant and somehow sparkling. Gardens full of colorful flower, pools filled with crystal water and massive constructions made out of marble. It was simply beautiful. But although everything seemed perfect she realized she wasn't fitting in. Her clothes were too simple, comparing to what other goddesses worn, and too childish. She asked her mother to borrow her some of her clothes but she refused saying that she is perfect just the way she is dressed. Persephone's clothes normally consisted in a pair of pants, a blouse, a belt which served also as a pouch where she would keep her most important things, a pair of boots and a necklace around her neck, the one she received from the nymphs. She wasn't wearing dresses like the other goddesses because it was easier for her to move and run in her outfit, while a dress would be rather unsuited for something like that. But at a party she wasn't supposed to run so a dress would be more proper.

"A dress? You want a dress? You never wanted to wear something like that. Remember when I begged you to wear one a long time ago!?" Demeter said.

"Yes I remember! But this is a party! I should wear something different. Plus what would Zeus believe if I go dressed like this?"

"You are right, it would be considered offending. Hmmm."

After that Demeter searched something in her bag.

"Oh! There it is! My first dress!"

"Really? That was your dress?! It look like a….white cloth." Persephone said tangled. Was she supposed to wear that? Indeed she was!

"There you go! Put this on." Demeter said "you will be beautiful".

_Yeah…beautiful wasn't really the first word that came in my mouth…_Persephone thought.

"My dear Demeter! Oh I haven't seen you for ages!"

Persephone looked back and there she saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was dressed in a pink dress that highlighted her perfect body.

"Aphrodite! It's been so long indeed!"

"Who is she? Wait don't tell me she is your daughter?! She grew up so fast! Does she have a boyfriend yet? You know this is my specialty!"

"NO! I mean not….yet….and hopefully she will remain forever this way! Oh where are my manners: Persephone this is Aphrodite goddess of love, Aphrodite this is my daughter Persephone."

"Nice to meet you Persephone! I heard many things about you, and the way you helped mortals, even if your mother likes to keep it a secret."

"Thank you, nice to meet you to." But she couldn't say anything else because her mother didn't want her precious daughter to stay around someone like Aphrodite.

"Now go and prepare! I am going to talk with my brothers and sister about certain matters. We will meet again at the party. Hermes will come after you. Now go my dear daughter"- Demeter ordered.

Without saying anything else Persephone went in her room, or the room that was prepared for her in order to prepare for the festivity. But then she looked at her dress. Or at least what was supposed to be a dress. _No way! I am not wearing this thing…but I don't have anything else. Wait actually I do. It must be here somewhere. Long ago I helped a woman to save her children from drowning, and she gave me a gift: a dress. Oh! There it is! Hmmm….unfortunately is a black dress like the ones made for a funeral…but it is different… this one is soft and beautiful and it's made of silk. Black or white? Wedding with a poor mortal or funeral with a rich immortal? Wait what am I saying?! But these two dresses look so different…well I guess black fits me…I am only waiting to see my mothers face!_

After two hours Hermes came to pick up Persephone for the party just as it was established.

"Persephone! Are you rea…..dy? Wow…. I am speechless! You look so lovely! But why black? After all it is a party!"

"It is the only dress I have and the one that mother gave me cannot be considered a dress!"

"So Demeter doesn't know about this dress? Oh boy, this is going to be funny!"

And so they headed to the party where Demeter waited for them. The party was a usual one: Zeus said silly jokes, Aphrodite told stories about mortals love, Poseidon complained about the lack of water and everyone waited for something interesting to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is shorter. I had to introduce Hades somehow. Hope you like it!**

Chapter three: The Underworld

Darkness, fear, pain, panic, scream…it was all here, all surrounded by five rivers: Acheron representing sorrow, Cocytus representing lamentation, Phlegethon representing fire, Lethe representing oblivion and Styx representing hate. It was an unwanted view, but still it was impressing. This was Hades realm, the house of the Death. Everyone who arrived here was encountered by Charon, an old man with sad eyes and a wicked smile. He was a ferryman, but not a usual one. He carried the souls of mortals to the other shore, in order to receive their punishment or their reward for eternity. This wasn't a friendly place, but it had the same greatness as Mount Olympus, and definitely it had more treasures.

From a corner three figures showed up. They didn't look dangerous, but they weren't mortals. Beasts? Maybe not. They were Hades servants: Darkium, Devno and Dandor. They were short, purple colored with no hair and big eyes, and they were fighting about something:

"No, I am not taking care of that dog again! I did it last time. Is your turn Devno!" said Dandor.

"Oh I hate that dog. Why does master like him so much, anyway? He is a pain in the a-" Devno was interrupted.

In the room entered a tall, young man with black hair, and deep blue eyes. His face was pale with a tired expression, but he was still very handsome.

"Devno, Darkium, Dandor – why are you disturbing me again? What have I told you last time?"

Darkium answered: "Master said, well…he said…I don't remember…"

"Your capability of memorizing surprises me every time! _Just a bunch of idiots…_"

Before Hades could explain them again what they had to do, Cerberus, the dog they were talking about, started to bark, but not in his usually way. That was because Hermes came with a message.

"Oh, take this dog off me!"

"Cerberus leave Hermes, now!"

"Thank you very much!"

"What brings you here? I'm sure you are not planning a holiday in the land of Death. " Hades said on an ironic tone.

"Well no, not really. Actually I was sent to give you this."

"Aaaa, an invitation at Zeus birthday. It sounds very exciting, but no thanks. I am sick of my brothers and their eternal complaints about everything and everyone."

"Come on Hades, it is going to be a lot of fun!"

"Yeah…I bet!" _Fun? I don't think so!_

"So are you coming?"

"Whatever…I'll be there."

"Ok, that's great! See you there!"

_A party? What was I thinking?_

"Master going to party, master must prepare!" said Dandor.

Hades looked at them with a stabbing look and went back to his room.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Devno asked

"Well it's your turn! Darkium said. So good luck with Cerberus!" Dandor replied on a happy tone…


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is a bit shorter too but i promise the next one will be longer! I am waiting for your reviews! I really want to know your opinion. :)**

Chapter 4: A stranger in the night.

"Come on Hermes! We are late! It is my first party and I am late because of you!"

"Sorry but I forgot my gift for Zeus. I have to go back and get it. Can you wait here?"

"No! Tell me the way and I will go by myself to the party!"

"No way! Your mother will kill me!"

"Come on, tell me! I will be fine! Remember when I saved you from that mortal woman? You were so in love with her, but later you find out she had some mental issues."

"Ok, ok. You don't have to remember me about that and you shouldn't tell anyone about that."

"Your secret is safe with me, but you still owe me big time!"

"Fine! You are going on this road right ahead, and then at Zeus statue go left. After a while you will see the place where the party is held. But please be careful!"

"I will. Thanks!"

_She will definitely get in trouble and she will take me with her, oh, I can already hear Demeter shouting at me…_Hermes thought.

Persephone followed Hermes instructions precisely, but she didn't expect the road to be so long. All of a sudden a chariot appeared from nowhere. It was black and it was driven by four glorious dark horses. It passed in such a speed that Persephone lost her balance and fell on the hard ground. She was very mad about that.

"Hey, mister you should be more careful! Watch where're going!"

The chariot stopped. The man stepped out and tried to find out what happened.

"Excuse me, I haven't seen you although I am used to darkness."

"Well you should pay more attention to the road next time."

"May I know your name?" asked the mysterious man.

"You almost ran into me and now you want to know my name? Oh you really have some nerve!" Persephone answered irritated.

"Ok you don't have to tell me your name…_probably she is one of Zeus daughters, she is just like him…_but will you accept my apologize?"

"Hmmm…!"

Saying this Persephone moved forward following Hermes instructions. The mysterious man was impressed by her temper and tried to speak to her again.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To a party. Why?"

"What a coincidence! I am going to a party too! Is there a possibility to be the same party?"

"Probably NOT." Persephone answered.

"Hmmm…ok then. I was heading to Zeus birthday party but probably you are going somewhere else, so I am leaving now, I don't want to be late taking in consideration the road is very long, but if you want to walk it is ok. I thought you might accept my apologies and come with my chariot to the party. Anyway I respect your decision."

Persephone was very mad on this man, but god knows why she said:

"Fine! I accept your apologies and I will go with you! But only because it is very dark and I can't see the path!"

In fact she could. She had the necklace she received from the nymphs which seemed to be very useful in many situations including this, but she preferred to go with that man. Maybe she wanted to arrive faster. She entered in the chariot, refusing his help and also refusing to talk.

"Are you Zeus daughter?" she didn't answer. "Ok I see you don't want to talk."

After a few time they arrived at the party. Persephone stepped out of the chariot and said a very short "thank you". Then she headed straight inside the building where the party was hold.

_"What a stubborn woman!"_ the mysterious man thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**As I promised this chapter is longer. Thank you for reviews and I am waiting to see what you think about this chapter! Hope you will like it!**

Chapter five: The meeting

"Where is she? She should be here already!" Demeter said more to herself than to the others.

"She will be here. Don't be so worried!" said Zeus on a calm tone.

The place where the party was hold was beautiful and everything seemed to have a white tendency, but at the entrance a black shape got everyone's attention. It was Persephone. She was angry and she was trying to find her mother without realizing that gods and goddesses were staring at her.

"Mother! There you are! I was searching for you!"

"Oh my dear daughter! You finally arrived! I thought something bad happened to you!" she said that without realizing what her precious baby was wearing.

Zeus interrupted:

"Welcome Persephone, my daughter! I haven't seen you since you were a baby, mostly because your mother likes to keep you hidden from the rest of the world, I mean away from US!" Zeus said on an ironic tone.

"Where is Hermes?" Demeter asked.

"He forgot the gift for Zeus, and he went back to take it so I came alone until…you won't believe what happened."

"Hold your idea sweetie" Zeus said "I want to introduce you to someone very special"

"Special?" Both of them were curious.

"Yes special because he doesn't really attend my parties. He is my brother, Lord of Death, Hades!"

Persephone froze. This was the man she met earlier. In the dark she couldn't see well but now she could study him closer. He was a tall man with black hair, deep blue eyes and with an athletic body. He seemed to be young, maybe 20-22 years old, according to human years.

"Well Hades I like to introduce you my daughter, Persephone" Zeus said proudly.

"Nice to meet you…Persephone!" Hades said in a charming manner, acting like he has never seen her before.

"Well what you wanted to say dear, what happened to you?" Demeter asked scared.

"Oh….about that...it was nothing. I...I saw a rose and I wanted to pick it up, but I cut myself…is nothing."

"But I see no cut!" Demeter said surprised.

"Well I am healing fast; you know Artemis taught me how to do it."

"She's a gifted one, just like her father." Zeus added.

"Yes, indeed like her father, but I think she has her mother stubbornness too." Hades said smiling.

"HA! You are right Hades, just like her mother!" Zeus laughed "Oh I almost forgot Demeter we must talk about something regarding the mortals, follow me, we must find Hera and Poseidon too."

Before leaving Demeter said:

" Persephone wait for me here! And Hades can you look after her? Don't get me wrong, you are not my favorite, but I know I can trust you, please!"

"As you wish Demeter."

And so Demeter followed Zeus, leaving Hades and Persephone alone. Persephone was pretty angry so she said:

"YOU! You are the man with the chariot!"

"Actually I am Hades, not the man with the chariot but yes it was me!"

"Well, Hades, you don't have to take care of me, I will be fine on my own, thanks."

"Fine. I believe you, but I still have to stay with you until your mother comes back. Plus you need someone to show you around."

"Hmmm. Ok then let's go."

"Where?"

"Well you offered to show me this place."

"Oh no I said you need someone to show you around, you can't go on your own, but I will wait here with you until someone comes."

"You! You….cruel man!"

Hades started to laugh, but Persephone decided to visit that place one her own. Hades followed her without saying anything. She looked at the statues, she greeted the gods and goddesses and finally she decided to sit down for a while.

"You are a good actress. The way you pretended you haven't saw me before. Are you sure you are the goddess of spring?"

"Of course I am! Are you sure you are the King of death? You don't look that scary and you definitely didn't impress me!"

"That because you are not a mortal!"

"Whatever…." Persephone said on a lazy tone.

Meanwhile:

"Your daughter grew up so fast" said Hera.

"Indeed" approved Aphrodite "and she looks gorgeous in that black dress. You choose it Demeter?"

"Yes, I did, it was my first dress. What…wait, black dress?"

Turning her head she finally noticed Persephone's dress. She went like the wind toward her wanting to know what happened with the white dress.

"Persephone! What are you wearing? What is this?"

"A dress?! Mother I think you are really tired if you can't see this is a dress!"

"Persephone!" her mother shouted.

"Fine, fine! I received this dress from a mortal. But you have to admit it is much more beautiful than that white cloth!"

Hades tried to interfere.

"Persephone would you like to dance?"

"Ohh…" seeing a possibility to escape from her mother "Yes, of course!"

Demeter couldn't refuse her daughter's wish and she had to let her go dancing, mostly because she couldn't make a scene there.

The two of them headed to the dance floor.

"Thanks, that was close! But I didn't know you like to dance!"

"I don't like, but for such a noble purpose I can sacrifice myself!"

They both start laughing and they kept dancing until Demeter would forget about the dress, or at least be too tired to care.

Later Hermes arrived at a party. He went to Zeus and gave him the present and after that he searched Persephone. Instead he found Demeter.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to bring Persephone at the party!" Demeter shouted.

"Well yes but I think she is fine. Look! She is over there; dancing with…wait is that Hades? Dancing? Oh boy this party really is interesting! See no need to be worried!"

Demeter pretended she hasn't heard what Hermes said and started to search Artemis and Hera.

After a while the party was over. Everyone was heading home, Demeter forgot about the dress, and Hades brought Persephone back to her mother.

"I hope you enjoyed your first party, Seph!" that's the way Hades decided to call her.

"I think you should come again some time! Hey I have an idea! How about coming at the meeting?" Zeus proposed.

"What meeting?" Persephone asked.

"No. She is too young to come at the meeting!" Demeter emphasized.

"She is old enough to come. Plus we need a fresh opinion about this matter!" Zeus added.

"A meeting for what?" Persephone asked tangled.

"A meeting about a war which is ready to start between two countries." Hermes answered.

"Actually is a fight between Athena and Ares. The only problem is that mortals are involved." Zeus said.

"I would like to help. Actually I spent a lot of time with mortals and I think I can speak in their name!" Persephone said excited.

Hearing this Zeus tried to make a remark:

"Apparently you and my brother have something in common: you both spent time with mortals. Well maybe in a different way."

Demeter tried to say : "But…"

"No more talking! You are all coming no matter what including Persephone! It shall be as I say, right Demeter?" Zeus asked.

"As you wish!" she replied.

The party was over, but for Persephone this wasn't as tragic as she believed it would be. After all she was going to come here again and that would happen pretty soon. In addition someone caught her attention: Hades!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six : The Proposal

Two weeks passed after Zeus birthday party and Persephone together with her mother Demeter headed to Mount Olympus to attend the meeting. After a while they arrived in the same place where the party was hold but this time everything and everyone had a more serious look. In the middle of that room there was an enormous table around which gods were staying and the end of the table there were three thrones, one for Zeus, one for Poseidon and one for Hades. Demeter and Persephone found a place to seat right next to Aphrodite and Hermes.

"Hello there!" Hermes greeted them.

"Hi! Are we late?" Persephone asked

"Oh no sweetie! These meetings actually start later than scheduled. Apparently some gods like to make their entrance, if you know what I mean!" Aphrodite tried to explain.

"Indeed!" Demeter approved bored.

Persephone was curious: "What gods?"

Hermes started to laugh and answered simply: "The three bosses!"

Persephone understood. She looked at the end of the table and saw the three chairs. In that moment she remembered of: "Hades!". Without realizing she spoke that name out loud. Unfortunately Hades was there. He wasn't sitting on his throne because he didn't like the attention given to him. Instead he was waiting for his brothers hidden in the shadows were he couldn't be remarked. But something caught his attention. Someone called his name. He recognized the voice and so he headed to Persephone.

"Calling me Seph? I didn't know you were so eager to meet me again!"

Persephone was scared. She didn't expect to see him there.

"I-I…I saw the throne…your throne…and so I remembered of you!" Persephone was shivering. She wasn't afraid of anything but this situation made her uncomfortable.

"Aha…I understand! Would you like to sit near me at this meeting? Of course if your mother agrees." Hades pleaded looking at Demeter.

"As long as she is safe is fine by me." Demeter was too bored to say anything else and she never saw Hades as a possible danger.

Persephone lifted from her seat and followed Hades. Near his throne there was a chair were Persephone seated. She wasn't saying anything, waiting for Hades to start the conversation. Instead he started to observe her. She was also tall, not as tall as him, but still tall, with a perfect silhouette and a tanned skin. Her face had a royal look with big green eyes, small nose, pink lips and long hair. From Hades point of view she was a funny rebellious redhead.

Seeing that he watched her without speaking Persephone decided to say something.

"Why you brought me here?" she blurted.

"You are the one who called me, aren't you?" Hades replied.

Persephone was angry but still she considered him different from the others. She didn't answer; instead she gave him a brief smile.

Short time after their "conversation" Zeus and Poseidon made their entrance and the meeting started. Hermes lifted up and started to speak:

"Gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus, today we are gathered to discuss a matter concerning an upcoming war between Ares and Athena, a war which involves mortals and gods alike, a war between two people. Ares, Athena will you tell us the reason of this fight?" Hermes demanded.

The truth is that Ares and Athena were some type of enemies, each of them considering himself superior to the other. The reason was a stupid thing that Ares did to Athena. He had stolen from her a bracelet on which it was carved the symbol of wisdom. The only way she could get it back from him was by starting a war.

"You foolish brother! You have stolen my bracelet! You have to give it back to me!" Athena ordered on an angry tone.

Ares started to laugh: "If you want it so much you should fight for it! Afraid sister?"

The meeting turned into an altercation between the two gods. Persephone was tangled. She couldn't understand why Ares didn't give Athena her bracelet. Also she was starting to get mad because she loved mortals and she hated to see them suffer. She knew that a war would be no good. Plus she hated that the other gods weren't saying anything like they didn't care. In that moment she decided to interfere:

"STOP IT! You are acting childish! Fighting for a bracelet? Really?! The god of war and the goddess of wisdom? Do you even know what a war would mean to mortals? And for what? Because you two can't agree for something this simple? And the rest of you? Why don't you say anything? Don't you realize that if people are fighting they won't have time to honor the rest of you? I wish all of you would be mortals even for a day!" Persephone thundered.

A funeral silence filled the room. Everyone was quiet and they all felt ashamed, realizing the truth in that girl's words.

"Who are you?" Ares asked with a bit of anger.

"I am Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter! I am the goddess of spring!" Persephone responded in a proud way.

Everyone was watching her. They were admiring her. No one except Zeus, Poseidon or Hades ever spoke like that to another god. And she had the courage to confront them all. She did it because she loved mortals and she respected them as they respected her.

Demeter was surprised by her daughter words, but also proud. In all her eternity she never felt as proud as she was then.

Zeus lifted from his seat, looked at Persephone and then said on a demanding tone: "My daughter is right! Athena, Ares you will stop this fight or otherwise you'll confront my fury!"

The two of them couldn't say anything else. They had to obey. In front of everyone Ares gave Athena's bracelet back. In this way the peace was established once again and everyone was happy that all that discussion ended at least.

Hades admired her. She wasn't a silly girl. She was a brave woman, a goddess, and a beautiful one.

"You could be a queen!" Hades acknowledged. "A great Queen!"

"A queen? Of what?" Persephone mumbled.

Looking at her Hades smiled and said: "Persephone, Queen of the Underworld!"

Persephone was shocked. She thought she hasn't heard him well, but before asking him about it her mother came.

"Oh, my dear daughter! I am so proud of you! I always wanted to tell those two to shut up but I never really had the guts to do it!"

Hades pretended nothing happened and spoke to Demeter:

"Demi I have to go now! You know business and other things. The underworld is a busy place and my presence is absolutely necessary. Hope to see you both soon!" he responded looking at Seph.

But before leaving he passed right by Persephone and put something in her hand. Then he whispered: "If you ever change your mind follow this." After that he was gone in the shadows.

Persephone couldn't move. She froze. Her mother was calling her: "Persephone come dear! What is the matter?"

"Nothing mother! I'm coming!"

Then she looked at her hand. She held something. She watched it closer. It was a map. _A map? To where?_. Then she hidden it in her pouch. After that she headed home together with her mother. So many questions in her head, but one above all: _Queen of the Underworld?_

**Don't forget to review! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all I would like to thank these people:**

**Vampire-Anime-Queen**

**madame thome**

**deviousnj**

**AngelicSarah123**

**Anna-Levine-Laufeyson**

**LadyEkatherinaDeMika**

**Azhi D**

**Gwendy Stacy **

**for reviewing, following or adding to favourites.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

Chapter 7: Welcome to the Underworld!

Three weeks passed since he has talked with Persephone. Hades was frustrated. He had never thought he would do something like that: asking the goddess of spring to follow him in his realm? He already knew he did something stupid. She would never want to come, but the true question in Hades mind was: "Why? Why have I asked her to come here?". More than that he even gave her a map "in case she changes her mind". It was a silly thing. But he couldn't think about it too much, he had other businesses to take care of, so he headed to the judgment room. There his three loyal servants were waiting for him.

"Master, what happened?" asked Dandor.

"Master look sad!" continued Darkium.

"Master hasn't eaten since Zeus meeting." ended Devno.

Hades gave them a short smile. In that moment they realized something really bad must've happened at the meeting because he never EVER smiled in their presence. Before they could say anything else he interfered:

"Thank you for your concern, but I think it is more important to take care of these souls right now. Apparently while I was gone somebody thought it would be a good idea to have an 'underground party', instead of doing their business. And as a consequence we have more souls to judge than usual. Am I right?"

The three of them said nothing and decided to start reading each soul life in ordered to be condemned to eternal peace or eternal punishment. Hades listened as usual and he decided were they should go. He found his job more boring than usual, because his mind was somewhere else.

After they finished their job all four of them headed to the dining room. Hades seated at the head of the table as usual, Charon at his right and Hecate at his left and of course there would be the three servants who would sit in the remaining places. Hades liked to have company and that is the reason why he would allow them to stay with him. Unlike his brothers he didn't considered it as offending, after all they were his family. He even asked the fates to attend dinner, but they refused, having their own schedule. The only time they would attend it would be on special occasion, but those were very rare. In addition to his family he had ghosts who were servants working in the kitchen, gardens or cleaning the rooms, and also he had the guards. Although it was the land of death it was a pretty lively place, that's because of the 'fatal team' consisting of Darkium, Dandor and Devno who always did something that disturbed the silence. But this time they were quiet, it was a very quiet dinner so Hecate decided to break the ice.

"Busy day?" asked looking at Hades.

Charon hasn't observed who she was addressing the question to so he decided to answer:

"No, not really, as usual. What about you?"

Hecate rolled her eyes and emphasized her question:

"Busy day, Hades? Lately you are with your head in the clouds. Has something happened at the meeting?"

"No, nothing. It's just I am a bit tired, so excuse me but I think I will go in my chamber. Enjoy you meal!" Hades mumbled.

Saying this he left the dinning room.

"Something is wrong!" Hecate insisted.

"No, actually the food is very good." Charon consoled.

"I am not talking about food, I am talking about HADES! You and your appetite! Can you even think at something else?"

Understanding what she first meant Charon tried to calm her down:

"Easy Hecate…in my defense I want to say that I haven't eaten anything since this morning!"

"Oh poor boy!" Hecate was faking a cry.

"You don't have to be sarcastic!"

"Hmm… anyway, what do you think has happened to Hades?" Hecate asked worried.

"Oh, nothing. He is fine. He already said he was tired. He only needs a break."

"Maybe you're right."

Listening their conversation Darkium decided to add something:

"Master smiled today."

"What?" Hecate was surprised.

"Yes, he smiled to us." Devno insisted.

"Then something is not right. I haven't seen him smile for centuries!" Hecate responded.

After they finished their meals they headed to their chambers, but Hecate decided to pay a visit to Hades. She was heading to his chamber to find out what was wrong, but she saw a candle light coming from the library. It was Hades. Apparently he wasn't tired, just pensive. Before entering in that room she heard a strange noise. It was Dandor.

"INTRUUUDER! INTRUUUDER!" he was screaming followed by Darkium and Devno.

Hades heard the noise and saw his three servants running to him.

"What has happened?" he asked

"Intru…..der…." Dandor lost his voice.

"I told you a million times: ghosts are not intruders, they are supposed to be here." Hades acknowledged.

"We know, it is not like the last time master." Darkium tried to explain "it is a god, a women god, red hair and tall."

"You mean a godess? Here?" Hecate was intrigued .

Hades couldn't say anything else. He started running to the entrance of the underworld. He searched any sign of the goddess, but he couldn't find anyone. He thought they tricked him. He was very mad. But then he heard it. A voice, _her_ voice.

"Hades you could've warned me that you have a three headed dog as a guardian when you gave me that map."

He saw Persephone petting Cerberus. It was unusual for his dog to let anyone enter, but apparently all the three heads like the goddess.

"I think the title of 'guardian' isn't fitting him in this case!" Hades joked.

Persephone started to laugh as she was reaching for his hand. Holding her Hades pointed at the view of his realm and said:

"Welcome to the Underworld, Persephone!"

**I am waiting for your opinions!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Runaway

_Three weeks ago before the entering in the Underworld:_

"Mother! Where are you? Mother?" Persephone was screaming. She has been searching Demeter for two hours. It was unusual for her to be gone for so long without telling anyone where she was going. The only place she hadn't searched was the Gods Conference Room in the city. But that room was used only to call Zeus, more shortly only for emergencies. Because she had nothing to do, and also because she was pretty worried, she decided to go and search her mother in the only place left.

She arrived there fast, after all she was a goddess trained by Artemis. Before entering she stopped. The reason was two voices: one of a man and one of a woman.

"You can't do that!" the male voice thundered.

"She is my daughter and so I can decide her future! It is my responsibility!" the feminine voice retorted.

Approaching she realized who they were: Zeus and Demeter! They were fighting about her. But what was the reason? Trying not to be seen she listened their conversation.

"If you do that she will never be free. What if one day she will fall in love and she will want to get married?" Zeus asked.

"You are talking about love and marriage? Ha, Hera would be proud of you, but you can't impress me. She will be safe with me and that is the only thing that matters. She will be a virgin goddess and this is my last word. Not even you can't make me change my mind." Demeter raged.

_What? My mother wants me to became a virgin goddess? But I am a spring Goddess! For me that would mean no more sneaking, no more friends and no more parties and also not the chance to…love. I am not Artemis or Athena. I will not be allowed to do anything that I want. I will be under my mother command completely._

With these thoughts she hurried up home and locked herself in her room. But indeed, Persephone was right. For a goddess like her, a minor goddess, the law would be very strict. Not only she would not be allowed to get married, but also she would have to obey her mother, really obey! She would not be allowed to go at the parties, have friends, travel or spend time with mortals, because it would not be proper after the New Rules. What could she do?

After a while her mother came home. Persephone decided to pretend she didn't know anything. She wanted to hear what her mother had to say.

"Mother has something happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing..." Demeter answered in a tired way.

_So she doesn't want to tell me…_Persephone thought. She decided to left but her mother stopped her.

"Everything I do is for your own good. I hope you'll understand that one day." A tear made its way down from Demeter's eyes.

"I know mom…I know." Persephone sobbed not even looking at her mother's face.

She went to her room opened the window and looked at the dark sky. Willing or not she will have to do it. There was no way out. Where could she go? Closing the windows she went to her bed. It was soft and relaxing, but something disturbed her. It was under the pillow: the answer! She knew what she had to do, but it was too risky. The map from Hades was in her hands. It was the only thing she could do and also the only place were her mother wouldn't dare to go. Without thinking anymore she packed her stuff, put on her best traveling clothes and left. The only thing left behind was a letter for her mother, Demeter. She sneaked out as her mother fall asleep and with a one more look at her home she left, she run away.

**It is a short chapter (sorry) but I am waiting for your opinion ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Journey to the Underworld

She was cold, afraid and alone. Persephone was running into the night. For the first time in her entire existence she didn't know if she made the right choice, but it was the only choice she had. Although she hasn't seen Hades more than twice in her entire life she trusted him. For a strange reason he was the only person who could help her, mostly because his domain wasn't under Demeter or Zeus possession; more than that no God, except Hermes, would dare to go uninvited in the Underworld. But even so, was it wise to hide in Death's House? The answer is not clear and probably it will never be. But she decided to do it. She will hide there until her mother will accept her opinion, or at least that is what she thought:

_How can she do that to me? Not even asking me before talking to my father. I bet she already prepared all the necessary things for the ceremony! No, I made the right choice! This time she will hear me loud and clear! But… I wonder how he will react. Well after all he invited me there, I guess?!_ _Anyway I am not planning to stay there for eternity, just till my mother accepts my conditions! Yes, he will understand! _

With these thoughts in her mind Persephone looked at the map she received from Hades. It wasn't an ordinary one; actually it was more like a puzzle, a word puzzle:

_To find what you are looking for_

_In the darkness you should go._

_An empty space,_

_A haunted space,_

_Those mortals do not dare to go!_

_There, in the middle of the heart_

_Press your hand above the dark_

_And the road will open under your command!_

_But don't forget the Death's advice:_

_There's one way in and no way out!_

"…_in the darkness you should go…"_ what was that suppose to mean? She already was in the darkness of the night. Then she realized: the moon! It was still a piece of light, little but enough to uncover death. The only place where light couldn't find its way was the forest of death. Nobody dared to enter in that place. Mortals were afraid and Gods didn't have any reason to go, so they preferred to avoid it. So she headed to the only place that fit the description in the 'map'. She arrived fast, but something stopped her at the entrance. A sign: _Be careful, you, who enter in the land of death!_ It was a morbid place. Nothing grew there or lived there, nothing alive. Persephone didn't care about the danger ahead. She wasn't afraid anymore. She was a goddess, nothing could harm her. The only thing she was searching was the_ heart._ She couldn't find anything and so she decided to rest for a while and meditate, maybe she will find the answer. She tried to remember everything that Artemis told her about mystic places. No use! Artemis showed her how to hunt or follow something, but not how to encode an inscription. It was useless. Except one thing: Athena's advice! Long ago when she was 12 years old, according to humans, Persephone's new teacher was Athena. Of course Artemis classes were a lot better and so she sometimes felt asleep during Athena's lessons because she would spend most of her time learning new skills. It was exhausting. Anyway, Athena got used to that and she decided to show her that intelligence is absolutely necessary in every battle. And so she decided to ask Persephone a question: _What is the most important part of a tree?_ The question was simple and it had a few conditions: if Persephone guessed the right answer she would be left alone with no need to study anything that she doesn't liked, but if she was wrong she would have to dedicate herself to studying Athena's classes as much as she does with Artemis. She had a day to discover the answer. It was simple: in Persephone's mind the most important part of a three was the trunk. If a tree had a strong trunk it would survive to any type of harm. The next day came fast and Athena waited to find her answer. Without any hesitation Persephone answered: _Trunk! _Athena looked at her and smiled saying: _Apparently you won't get rid of me that easy!_ In that moment Seph realized her answer was wrong but she couldn't understand:_ How can that be? What is it then?_ Athena then pointed at a small tree in the garden:_ See that tree? It looks fragile, but resisted the storm. Now look at the other one_ (in the opposite direction there was a huge tree that was destroyed by the storm) _,he didn't survived. I guess your question is why. Well because of its roots. They are old and probably destroyed; while the young one has strong roots that helped him stay in the ground. The same rule applies to Gods and mortals alike. When we have roots we have a history, an identity. It is not our shield that makes us stronger, but the will and the purpose. A tree without roots dies and people without history disappear in vain. That's why is important to learn, so that you will never forget who you are. In this way you will not make the same mistakes as you ancestors, but also you will appreciate their sacrifices. The idea is that not the shield is the most important, but the source of our powers, just like that little tree over there!_ Persephone was amazed. She understood exactly what Athena meant. Since that day she started to be more attentive at classes and also she started to read more. In time she became Athena's favorite student and also the most ambitious.

That story happened long ago, but Persephone couldn't forget its meaning, and now it seemed to be the answer to her question. The heart of the forest isn't necessary the center, but the source of its power. Although it was a death place it had to have a source. Taking this into consideration Persephone tried to find the darkest side of the forest. But how to find it? The answer was simple: she only had to follow tree's roots. They would lead her to the _heart._ And she was right. Not after a long time she arrived near a lake. Apparently that was the source of the forest. But the scenery was truly strange: although everything seemed haunted, that lake semmed to be alive with crystal blue water. It was peaceful, too peaceful, just like Death itself. But near the lake it was another sign: _Do not touch the water of the mortals!_ So this was the cursed water. Nobody could get trough, not even the Gods, because they would suffer great injuries.

_ Middle of the heart?_ Seph thought. She looked around, but there was nothing. She had to get in the middle of the river, but how? Then she remembered: her mother! Once, when Seph was younger, her mother got mad about something that Zeus did. For a whole week she hasn't been talking to anyone. Just one time, in that period, she went by the river to drink some water, but because of her anger the river frozen. It was the first time Persephone has seen ice. Of course Demeter's anger vanished after Zeus accepted her terms and she hasn't done anything like that ever since. But for Persephone that was something new. She never tried to reproduce it, but now she could try. If her mother succeed doing it, why couldn't she? Without any hesitation she concentrated all of her power and anger above the lake. In less than a minute the water transformed into ice. She carefully stepped on its surface and she headed to the middle of it. There, under the ice, she saw a black stone; she pressed her hand above it as hard as she could trying to break the ice. All of a sudden a gate opened from stone. Inside the cave that formed there was no light, but she entered anyway. Just after she was inside that place the gate closed leaving no sign of light behind. She couldn't see anything, it was too dark. She remembered the warning_ there's one way in and no way out_; and so she decided to go forward, but where was that? Before losing her hope something seemed to glitter in the dark: it was the necklace she received from the nymphs. The light from it was getting stronger and stronger making the dark disappear. Now having the path clear she knew where to go.

The tunnel was pretty long and it seemed to have no end. She was walking and walking, until she saw two eyes watching her, no four…actually six. Six huge eyes were studying her, ready to attack. But Persephone wasn't afraid. She got closer and she noticed those eyes belonged to a dog, a three headed dog. She learnt from Artemis how to act around animals in order to own their trust. She raised one of her hands and touched the middle head on his forehead. The dog started to bark, but in a friendly way.

_There you go, good boy!_ She said. Paying attention to the dog she hasn't noticed the three figures that were hiding in the shadows, but the dog noticed them and started to bark in their direction. Then all of a sudden three purple creatures started running in the opposite direction, one of them screaming as loud as he could: _INTRUDER!_

Persephone looked at the three of them running, not knowing what to do; before trying to follow them a man appeared. He looked worried about something, he was searching something. Getting closer Persephone realized who he was: Hades! She has never been so happy to see somebody else in her entire existence. She caught his attention and all of a sudden his face brightened. He was coming to welcome her in his realm. _Finally_ she thought _I finally arrived!_

**Waiting for your opinions! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**First of all I want to say that I am truly sorry for not posting for a long time, but I had a lot to study lately and I had no time to write. However I promise that I will finish this story no matter what (although it may take a while)! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following or adding me to favorites! :)**

**But enough about me, here is a new chapter of Hades and Persephone's story! I introduced a new character that you probably know already from mythology. She will be a twist in this story. I give you only one clue: a nymph that had some problems with Persephone! Enjoy reading! :)**

Chapter 10: Missing

The world above was normal as usual: the sun was shining, birds were singing, and the nymphs waited lazy for something interesting to happen. Unfortunately their wish became true as Demeter rushed in their direction with an expression of anger on her face:

"Where is she? Are you hiding her from me? Do not dare to measure yourselves with my powers!" Demeter thundered.

But the nymphs didn't understand why she was mad and who was this person she was searching, who was "she"?

"Excuse us if we harmed you in any way, but what have we done?" one of the nymphs asked.

"What have you done? You are hiding my daughter Persephone from me!" Demeter yelled.

"Persephone?!" all the nymphs asked with surprise.

In that moment Demeter realized that they didn't know anything about her daughter missing. She asked them where they saw her last time, but apparently nobody saw her since the day before, and they couldn't believe she would just vanish. Without asking anything else Demeter went away, heading probably to another place. However in the valley the nymphs were trying to digest the new information, thinking that something bad may have happened to Seph. Not knowing were they should search they separated in groups and choose different places to search her. It was the only thing they could do.

Demeter, on the other hand, decided to go on Mount Olympus, to the one who could help her most with this matter: Zeus! She arrived there in a rush, leaving a trace of leaves behind her. At the entrance she found Hermes, who was waiting for orders from the boss.

"Hermes! Where have you been? I've been searching for you all morning!" Demeter shouted.

"Easy Demi! You know that I am busy lately! What happened?" Hermes asked confused.

"My daughter, Persephone, is missing! Have you seen her?" she asked looking straight into his eyes waiting for an answer that would help her.

"Persephone?! Missing? How? When? What? Are you sure?" Hermes was trying to see if he understood her question.

"Of course I am sure! I have to talk to Zeus now!"

Without any other words she entered in the conference hall. There she found Zeus, bored, reading information regarding the mortals.

"Zeus! You have to help me! My daughter is missing. I know that something must've happened to her! I can't find her!" Demeter cried out.

"Wow…Demeter! Persephone is missing? Since when? Have you searched her everywhere?" Zeus tried to understand the situation.

"She is missing since this morning, maybe even from last night…I don't know…and yes, I searched her everywhere!" she tried to explain.

"Last night? Hmmm… what if she…?" Zeus couldn't manage to finish the sentence.

"What if she what?" Demeter asked curious.

"What if she heard our conversation and decided to run away? I told you I felt a presence!" Zeus said on a serious tone.

"No! She wouldn't do that to me! You don't know my daughter!" Demeter answered angry.

The silence found her place in the room and now the two gods were staring at each other trying to find answers to their questions. But Demeter decided to break the silence:

"Will you do something about this? You have to send gods to search her! She must be found! What if something bad happens to her?" she tried to hold her tears.

"She isn't a child anymore! She is a goddess! She can take care of herself. No one can harm her! Moreover I can't send all Gods to search her! You know that they must take care of mortals! You shouldn't neglect your duty either Demeter!" Zeus thundered.

"I can't believe you aren't helping me! After all she is your daughter too! If this is your wish then I swear on my powers as a goddess that I will not take care of the Earth until I find my daughter!" Demeter shouted as she was leaving the room.

"DEMETER! Come back here right now!" Zeus tried to get her back, but there was no use. She has already left.

Desperate and not knowing what to do she decided to start searching her daughter on the entire surface of the Earth, but she wasn't planning to do this alone. She summoned one of the nymphs, one that Persephone didn't met, and who was under Demeter's oath, a nymph that obeyed everything that she ordered, a nymph that was different from the others because of her special abilities: Menthe!

"Menthe I have an important task to give you!" Demeter said giving her a map.

"Yes, my lady! I understand!" she answered taking the map.

She told her to search every bottom of the Earth, every place where Demeter couldn't go.

In that map there were secret entrances in Poseidon's realm and Hades realm, the only places where Demeter had no right to enter.

With nothing else to do or to say to Menthe she started her journey, a long one and difficult one: the journey to find her daughter, Persephone!


End file.
